ProJared Panel - Portland Retro Gaming Expo
Jared performs stand-up comedy and does Q&A at the ProJared panel from the Portland Retro Gaming Expo. Stand-up section A chip-tune version of Jared's theme begins the video with views from the expo. Jared enters his panel and comments on how spread out everyone is. This is the first time Jared has been to Portland and is excited to be able to be at the convention. He discusses the bacon donuts that are available in Portland. Jared saw a sign advertising Hentei, which is shown every Sunday night. Jared tries to have a new video to show everyone, but he just put up his Top Ten Bees in Video Games, and didn't have another one to show, and discusses the complaints that he got about the video. Jared discusses some of the things that he has seen at the expo, including an Antiques Roadshow for video games. He tells a story about seeing a man with a cigarette at a TMNT arcade machine that left when the machine said that "Winners don't do Drugs". Because he left, Jared went to the machine and played. Q&A Jared got questions in his Top Ten Bees video asking where were the puns. Jared states that everyone expected them, so he didn't want to put them in. Q: Are you doing any more collaborations? A: Yes. He was apart of The Completionist's colaboration month. Jared and Jirard had been planning a colaboration for a long time. Other people Jared wants to do collaborations with include PeanutButterGamer, including a Hardcore series, and playing MineZ. Q: What was your first reaction to the Nuzlocke challenge? A: He thought it was stupid. He liked the idea of self-imposed rules. It proved to be much more difficult than he expected. He discusses some of the deaths from the Nuzlocke with the audience. Jared then discusses his HM whore Pokémon, and mentions his new Nuzlocke series. Q: What made you start 'ProJared'? A: He wanted to make fun of Two Worlds really badly. He wanted to do a video for Two Worlds 1, before making a video for the second video, but Two Worlds 2 got delayed, so he did the PlayStation Move and Kinect episodes. Q: Do you think Conker's Bad Fur Day would not be as popular if it stayed cartoony? A: If it didn't have the adult content, no one would care about it. The original footage was just another platformer. Q: Which Zelda is your favorite? A: A Link to the Past. Everything that everyone loves about Ocarina of Time originated in A Link to the Past. Q: Which Pokémon game is your favorite? A: SoulSilver and HeartGold. This game is where Jared's awesome bug team is located. Jared mentions how he chose to play FireRed for his Nuzlocke was because he lost another game. He also discusses how hilarious Wooper looks. Q: What are your thoughts on Mother 4? A: Jared isn't much of a fan of Earthbound. Q: Are you going to make a Part 2 to 'How to Make Slender Not Scary'? A: Part 1 pretty much covers it. He may make a similar video to other horror games. Q: Are you bringing back Nuptup for Pokémon X/Y? A: No, because he doesn't want to start a game with a god, and having Nuptup would be playing too safe. Q: How did you get the name 'ProJared'? A: He wanted to give a professional opinion about why games are bad. He liked the word Professional, so he shortened it to ProJared. Q: What is it like living around trees, where he uses the phrase 'Fuck you Nature' in some of his videos. A: He used to live in an area with a lot of trees, and a farmer's field. He used to find random junk in the forest. Moving to Texas, there were no trees. He misses the trees. Q: Was the Pocky & Rocky jumpscare done in one take. A: No, it was done a couple of times. Q: Have you gone back to that bootleg Pokémon Crystal game? A: Not yet. He only played it once on the livestream. He says he was confused when he recieved it in the mail, and it was the funniest thing to play ever. Q: What is the most obscure game that you have? A: An Odyssey game that is also a board game. Q: Would you do a Randomizer Nuzlocke? A: It would depend on the rules. He would only do it if it was the encounters being different. Q: What is your favorite Pokémon Attack? A: Giga Drain, SolarBeam, Bug Buzz, Silver Wind. Q: What was it like working with the Game Chasers? A: Very cut-throat. The kids running to get to an item first was a weird experience. Q: If I wanted to get a friend into your channel, which video should I show them? A: Pocky and Rocky, Mystic Quest, Alone in the Dark in that order. Maybe a Monster Hunter Review for his smarter side. Q: What makes you interested in the new fighting games coming out? A: Jared isn't a big fighting games fan. Q: If you could add a new feature to games, what would it be? A: Smell gameplay. Q: Do you have any games already planned for ProJared videos? A: Yes. He has a whiteboard of videos he wants to do, and the Top Ten bees had been on the board since December 2012. Q: What's one of your guilty pleasure games? A: Buck Bumble isn't a great answer, but it's the best one he can think of. Q: What is the best, worst, and most average game you've played? A: Best: Final Fantasy VI, Worst: Drake of the 99 Dragons, Average: 80% of the NES game library. Q: Ever play Pokémon Mystery Dungeon? A: He played the first ones, it was OK. Q: If you could be one video game character for a day, who it would be and why? A: Big Boss, because he's the man. Pretty sure he could kill anyone he wanted with his hands. Category:Videos Category:Panel